Desafio Escolar
by SabinaKlein
Summary: Un decreto del senado pone a los titanes en una situacion dificil. Pero dentro de la jungla escolar, el amor es la luz que encontraran los titanes para sobrellevar los estudios secundarios! StarxRobin, CyxBumbleBee, ChicobestiaxRaven, etc.CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans

Chapter Nº 1: "Decreto"

Era pasado el mediodia en la torre T. A pesar de ese hecho los titanes estaban almorzando en la pizzeria de Jump City.

La mañana habia transcurrido sin mayores inconvenientes, en realidad en toda la semana los titanes estuvieron totalmente desocupados. Al parecer todo estaba marchando bien con el control de los delincuentes.

En lo que Robin se iba a pagar la cuenta, su telefono mobil sono estruendosamente, era el alcalde de la ciudad.

Robin tenia cierta simpatia por aquel hombre, asi que atendio el telefono sin ninguna preocupacion de por medio.

Robin: Diga, alcalde.

Alcalde Ryder (lo invente yo): Que bueno encontrarlos, titanes. ¿Las cosas estan marchando bien? -pregunto- ¿No hay ningun problema¿No necesitan transporte, dinero?

El Alcalde Ryder siempre era bastante elocuente cuando deseaba comunicar algo, solo que esta vez Robin lo notaba nervioso, a pesar que en ningun momento Ryder dejo su voz de siempre, gruesa y varonil.

Robin¿Sucedio algo, alcalde?

Alcalde Ryder: Escucha, Robin, he recibido un correo electronico de la Autoridad Escolar Nacional...sobre un reciente decreto, en cuanto a los heroes adolescentes.

Robin se exalto. Las autoridades escolares...

Robin¿Que es lo que han decretado, Alcalde? -pregunto Robin mas serio de lo que imagino el alcalde- ¿Acaso hay problemas con los delincuentes?

Alcalde Ryder: No, no, nada de eso. El decreto ordena explicitamente que "los heroes que tengan mas de 12 años y no hallan asistido a un centro educativo, estan en estricta orden de asistir desde mañana mismo a una secundaria donde lidiaran con jovenes normales y obligaciones escolares como cualquier otra"...se que es repentino, Robin pero tengo que pedirte que cumplan con este decreto.

Robin: No lo entiendo. Quieren que una alienigena, un chico verde, un robot, la hija de un demonio y un huerfano traten de adapterse a la escuela como si nada...¡Esta bien, Alcalde Ryder!...cumpliremos el decreto, siempre y cuando podamos usar nuestros uniformes dentro de la secundaria.

Alcalde Ryder: Ese es otro punto a aclarar. EL decreto tambien dice que deberan vestirse como cualquier otro estudiante comun, conservando unicamente antifases, amuletos y otros objetos de valor para su identidad.

Robin: Eso es algo que no le aseguro. Tendre que consultar con mi equipo, alcalde. Llameme nuevamente esta noche. Adios.

Alcalde Ryder: Adios, Robin.

Luego de pagar la cuenta, Robin regreso a la mesa que compartia con sus compañeros. Se dirigio hacia ellos con una expresion de total preocupacion en su rostro. Todos se percataron de ello.

Starfire¿Te encuentras bien, Robin? -pregunto exaltada-

Cyborg: Te ves terrible -agrego Cyborg-

Chico Bestia: Es cierto, viejo.

Raven cerro sus ojos y poso dos de sus dedos en su frente y luego de unos segundos ella agrego:

Raven:¿Que es lo que te dijo el alcalde?

Robin se sorprendio, aunque no penso demasiado lo que iba a decirles a sus amigos, les dio la noticia del decreto.

Al oir a Robin, los cuatro titanes expectantes, quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La primera en emitir palabra fue Raven, que al oir la noticia habia hecho volar accidentalmente la bandeja vacia de la pizza.

Raven¿Tendremos que ir a una secundaria estatal?

Robin: Temo que si, Raven.

Cyborg: Vaya...

Starfire no entendia del todo lo que era una secundaria, pero por la expresion de sus amigos debia de ser algo muy malo.

Starfire¿Que es eso tan malo que ustedes llamas "secundaria", amigos mios?

Chico Bestia: Una secundaria es un lugar donde te educan y meten cosas locas en la cabeza, Star.

Cyborg: Bueno, al menos podremos ir vestidos como siempre

Robin: En relidad...debemos vestirnos como personas corrientes.

Chicos¡Viejo, no he usado ropa comun desde hace muchisimo tiempo¡No tengo ropa de ese estilo!

Raven: Nunca pense que lo diria, pero Chico Bestia tiene razon. Yo tampoco tengo ropa de humanos.

Cyborg¡Solo hay una solucion para eso y es...!

Chico Bestia enseguida capto la idea de Cyborg y repitio con el a coro.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia: ...Comprar!

Raven lanzo un suspiro de resignamiento. Nunca habia comprado nada de ropa humana. Penso que tal vez Starfire tendria idea de como encontrar su talle y todo eso, asi que se acerco a ella y le dijo casi imperceptiblemente.

Raven: Emh...Starfire...¿tu crees que podrias ayudarme con las compras?

Star casi no habia oido a Raven. Tuvo que adivinar cada palabra hasta que entendio completamente a su amiga.

Star¡Oh, amiga Raven¡Me alegraria muchisimo ayudarte!

Los muchachos no entendian una palabra, pero tamoco le dieron mucha importancia.

Asi los cinco titanes se encaminaron al centro comercial mas grande en todo Jump City, el Royalty Shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Nº: "Elijiendote una personalidad"

Cuando ingresaron al enorme centro comercial Royalty Shop, los titanes quedaron maravillados. La edificacion del edificio era de estilo barroco, en el techo relucia un vitral de un tamaño impresionante, pero no solo eso, lo mas impresionante de ese centro comercial era el aire de modernidad que flotaba en su atmosfera.

Star¡Este es el "centro de comercios" mas hermoso que he visto, amigos mios! -exclamo Starfire observando el vitral-

Robin: Bien, Star tu iras con Raven. Cyborg, Chico Bestia ustades vendran conmigo.

Star oyo la orden de Robin atentamente, despues jalo del brazo a Raven, hacia una de las tiendas mas llamativas.

Chico bestia¿Creen que es buena idea dejar a Star con Raven?

Cyborg: Claro que si, Bestita. Son chicas y las chicas buscan ropa de chicas, y nosotros no sabriamos como escoger la ropa de Raven.

Robin: Cyborg tiene razon. Starfire, desde que llego, le han facinado los centros comerciales, es toda una experta.

Chico Bestia: Es cierto. Recuerdo esa vez que Minina te obligo a salir con ella y Star se puso un lindo vestido color lila ¿lo recuerdas, Robin?

Robin trato de buscar en su memoria ese recuerdo, hasta que dio con el. Su recuerdo era nitido y borroso al mismo tiempo. Lo unico que recordaba en realidad era la imagen de Star luciendo dicho vestido, se veia verdaderamente hermosa, eso hizo que Robin se ruborizara.

Robin: o/////////o Si...si...si lo recuerdo.

Chico Bestia: Vaya parece que lo recuerdas bien ¿eh?

Cyborg salto a tiempo para salvar a Robin.

Cyborg¡Oigan¡Basta de charla y mas compras!

Luego de eso los tres jovenes titanes se alejaron del lugar buscando alguna tienda de ropa juvenil.

Mientras tanto, Raven miraba resignada a traves de la vitrina de la tienda Pink Ice.

Starfire hacia rato que estaba elijiendo ropa para ella y para Raven. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo esperando, cuando una dependienta se le acerco.

Dependienta: Buenas tardes, mi nombre Kitty. ¿En que puedo serle util, señorita...?

Raven: Raven, mi nombre es Raven.

Kitty¡Pero por supuesto¡Eres una joven titan!

Varias adolescentes voltearon para mirar la figura de Raven, que solo atino a devolverles la mirada con indiferencia.

Kitty¡Me en-can-ta su grupito, es muy cute¡Y sobre todo me encanta tu novio verde!

Raven se paralizo ante aquel comentario. Se rompieron muchas cosas detras de Raven, quien miraba con cierto rubor en la cara a la dependienta.

Raven: o//O e-e-ee-entre Chico bestia y yo no...no pasa nada.

Star llego cargada de una montaña de ropa multicolor, en la mano izquierda, y, en la drecha, una montaña de ropa en azules claros, grises, algunos morados y tonos en color vino.

Star: Amiga Raven, toma -dijo Star entragandole la montaña de ropa de su mano derecha- Todo esto esta en talla 1...

Raven: De acuerdo -dijo tomando las prendas y mirando incredula a Starfire- ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?

Star: OO' Debes probartela...te la di para eso.

Raven: ¬¬ De acuerdo...

Luego de un rato esperando, Starfire y Kitty tomaban un te mientras esperaban espectantes a que Raven saliera. Por fin la puerta del vestuario se abrio.

Raven llevaba un par de jeans rectos con un efecto que daba la impresion de que estaban desgastados, una playera color negro que tenia un dibujo muy llamativo y moderno.

Starfire se impresiono mucho de ver a su amiga sin su tradicional capa azul. Kitty, por su parte, estaba con la boca hasta el piso, mas todavia por que Raven no le gustaba mostrar su rostro ante las personas ajenas a los titanes (aunque en ciertos casos lo hacia).

Star¡Te ves hermosa, amiga Raven¡Pareces una de esas jovenes que veo salir de el enorme edificio donde aprenden cosas!

Kitty¡Esta muy cute! Pero le falta una de nuestras chaquetas.

Kitty corrio a buscar al deposito la mencionada chaqueta. Cuando regreso les mostro a Starfire y a Raven el articulo. Era de color verde musgo, de una tela parecida al corderoy, de un modelo estilo canguro, que ademas tenia un bordado del sol inca. Raven se sintio atraida por esa chaqueta.

Kitty: Es la ultima que nos queda. Una chica muy adinerada la habia guardado hasta hoy en la noche, seguramente que es para mañana.

Star¿Que sucede mañana?

Kitty: Mañana dan inicio las clases en la Secundaria Publica Red Stone (inventada por mi).

Star¡Entonces es alli donde nos mandara el Alcalde Ryder, Raven!

Raven miro a Star, con un obvio "abriste la boca", pero Star no comprendio el mensaje.

Kitty¡¿Acaso iran a estudiar a Red Stone?!

Star: Si, un decreto nuevo dice que debemos cursar la escuela secundaria. Por eso todos los titanes estamos comprando ropa humana.

Kitty: Ya veo. Entonces ustedes estaran en primer año.

Raven termino de "hacer de maniqui", como ella lo describia, para cambiar el tema. Toda la ropa que Starfire habia elegido estaba perfecta tanto en talle, como en modelos.

Por supuesto que Starfire tampoco se quedo sin comprar nada. La pilada de ropa que tenia al principio habia aumentado rigurosamente de tamaño.

Cuando toco pagar esa montaña de ropa, Star tenia todo preparado. Robin le habia entregado una gruesa faja de billetes de cien y toda la ropa solo les costo 600 dolares.

Al salir de esa tienda, se dirijieron a la zapateria.

Compraron practicamente todos los modelos de tenis que encontraron, en practicamente todos los colores, exepto Raven que solo llevo en color negro.

Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo. Exactamente hacia cuatro horas que estaban comprando y se sentian exaustas, asi que pararon en el patio de comidas para comer cualquier cosa.

Raven: Realmente no se por que tenemos que comprar todas estas cosas, Star.

Star: Es para vernos como si fueramos humanas, amiga Raven.

Raven: mmh...

Star: Sabes -dijo inclinandose hacia la mesa- creo que esto de ir a la cosa secundaria sera muy bueno.

Raven: no lo creo,Star.

Star¿Por que?

Raven: Por que no somos personas comunes que pueden perder el tiempo haciendo sociales con adolescentes llenos de hormonas descontroladas.

Star: pero nosotros tambien somos adolescentes...

Raven: eso no significa que seamos comotodos los adolescentes...yo soy el mejor esjemplo.

Star: lo dices por que si sientes algo todo se sale de control ¿no?

Raven: justamente por eso.

Raven no tenia muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso. Saco de una de las bolsas un libro muy ancho, que habia comprado mientras Starfire estaba distraida. Star se sintio incomoda por la reaccion de su amiga, sabia que era imposible para ella sentir las emociones. Pero la habia notado rara ultimamente. La primera vez que se percato de ello habia sido tres meses atras, cuando accidentalemente habia entrado a la habitacion de Chico bestia, quien estaba en boxer. Su reaccion fue como hubiese sido la de una adolescente avergonzada, la diferencia fue que hizo explotar todas las lamparas del pasillo y las de la habitacion. La segunda vez fue tambien cuando Chico Bestia tropezo con ella y casi la besa. Continuo siendo asi durante cinco veces mas, todas con Chico Bestia. Y no entendia el por que se ponia tan roja cuando...¡Pero claro!

Star: Raven ¿a ti te gusta Chico Bestia?

La mesa que estaba junto a ellas volo hasta el otro extremo del salon de comidas.

Raven: no,Starfire. No puedo permitirme sentir nada. Lo sabes.

Star: Pero eso no significa que ese sentimiento no este ahi.

Raven:...

Los tres titanes masculinos estaban ya listos para partir hacia la Torre T, solo faltaba que encontraran a Star y a Raven.

No tubieron que buscar mucho, ya que cuando estaban por revisar el patio de comidas, una mesa salio volando rodeada de un aura oscura. Obviamente era Raven.

Asi que se acercaron al lugar de donde habia venido la mesa, y las encontraron. Starfire que tenia una expresion de haber descubierto algo y Raven que estaba con su cabeza agachada y que notaron estaba un poco...¡Ruborizada!

Jajaja me diverti mucho haciendo este capitulo. De cierta forma es lo que esta pasando actualmente...ah una cosa. ¡Perdonen mis faltas de ortografia!!! Es que las conti las hago directamente en el documento que tengo guardado en el fanfiction y no se por que se me borran los signos de exclamasion junto con los dos punto del dialogo de los personajes!!!

Bueno no importa pero espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. No puse la busqueda de la ropa de los chicos por que me parecio demasiado largo!

Sayounara (dejen reviews!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Nº 3: "Primer dia"

Los tres titanes se acercaron, esquivando con habilidad cada cosa que salia volando. Cuando llegaron, Raven ya estaba tranquila y con su expresion fria de siempre, mientras que Star estaba sonriendo como si nada.

Star: Holas, amigos mios. ¿encontraron ropa humana?

Robin: si, Star. Tuvimos un viaje ajitado por el patio de comidas ¿te sucedio algo Raven?

Raven: Solo descuide mis emociones, Robin. No dejare que pase nuevamente.

Chico Bestia¡Viejo¡Vamonos antes de que tengamos que pagar un nuevo patio de comidas!

Robin: Es cierto, ademas son las 10:55 y mañana tenemos que despertarnos a las 7:00 para asistir a la Secundaria Red Stone.

Nadie hablo en ese momento. Todos estaban preocupados por asistir a la dichosa Secundaria Red Stone, de eso no habia duda. A pesar de eso se marcharon en silencio y regresaron a su hogar, la Torre T, a las 11:20 y fueron todos directo a sus habitaciones. Fue una noche agitada, en especial para Raven, que no paraba de tener pesadillas. Afortunadamente, la mañana llego rapidamente. El desayuno le tocaba preparlo a Robin y su alarma se oyo estruendosamente a las 5:30 (a.m). Se levanto con pereza de su cama y se vistio con ropa humana. Llevaba un pantalon de denim, tenis negros, una chaqueta marron que tenia escrito "Teen Titan" (por que la mando a hacer) y una camiseta negra con un estampado del aguila americana. El ya habia preparado sus utiles escolares la noche anterior, apenas llegaron los paquetes de utiles escolares del ayuntamiento.

Robin empezaba a sacar las cosas necesarias para preparar el desayuno, cuando atraveso la puerta Starfire.

Se veia radiante y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Estaba vestida con una falda escocesa, una polera negra y en sus piernas se lucian un par de botas color marron claro de caña baja y sin taco.

Robin estaba tan embobado ante aquella hermosa tamaraniana, que no se habia percatado que se le estaba quemando el delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto para no ensuciarse mientras cocinaba.

Star: Buenos dias, Robin -dijo un poco sonrojada- ¿Te parece bien como me he vestido?

Robin: Eeeh -//////- ...Si estas muy...muy...muy linda

Star: Mu-mu-mu-muchas gracias, Ro-ro-bin. Eehm¿necesitas ayuda para preparar el desayuno?

Robin: No, todo esta controlado Star.

Star: Ya veo

Star se sentia decepcionada. Habia perdido una perfecta oportunidad con Robin.

Robin por su parte estaba pensando lo mismo, se sentia un idiota. Lo mejor seria aceptar que Star lo ayudara, si aun queria hacerlo.

Robin: Pero puedes hecharme una mano con los huevos revueltas si quieres...

Star¡Me encantaria!

Ambos siguieron preparando el desayuno hasta las 6:10, cuando ya habian terminado de preparar todo y Chico Bestia estaba ya entrando en la sala.

El vestia un poleron de lana muy suave color verde musgo, un par de pantalones de tela polar y unos tenis color verde claro. Se veia muy personal y divertido, al mismo tiempo.

Detras de Chico Bestia, llego Cyborg que vestia una camisa negra, un chaleco de lana gris y un par de pantalones de denim, complementado por unos tenis blancos.

Todos estaban en la mesa ya menos Raven. Starfire se preocupo por eso y le ordeno a Chico Bestia que la buscara.

Star: Chico Bestia, ve a buscar a nuestra amiga Raven, por favor.

Chico Bestia¡Olvidalo¡No quiero que destroze mi rostro el primer dia de escuela!

Star: -con los ojos verdes- ¡VE!

Chico Bestia¡Ahh¡Esta bien, esta bien!

El joven verde se levanto resignado de la mesa y se dirigio al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitacion de Raven. Golpeo la puerta pero nadie respondio.

Chico Bestia¿Raven? Ehm... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Raven abrio apenas un centimetro la puerta.

Raven: Estoy bien, Chico Bestia.

Chico bestia: Entonces ¿por que no fuiste a desayunar?

Raven: No tengo ganas eso es todo.

Chico Bestia: Ehm... De acuerdo... ¿Quieres que te busque a la hora de irnos?

Raven se precipito con la pregunta de Chico Bestia. Aparentemente el estaba preocupado por ella y ademas se ofrcia a acompañarla. Las emociones de Raven se soltaron y una rafaga de aura oscura tumbo la puerta de Raven contra la pared, dejandola al descubierto.

Vestia un sueter negro con capucha de lana y cuello en V, un par de pantalones de vestir beige a cuadros y un tapado negro muy moderno. Toda la combinacion era perfecta y la hacia lucir como una verdadera adolescente.

Chico Bestia no salia de su asombro. Quedo mucho tiempo babeando por Raven hasta que esta devolvio la puerta a su lugar y libero a Chico Bestia de la presion de la misma.

Chico bestia: Te-te-te-te...te ves hermosa.

Sus palabras salieron inconscientemente y cuando Raven las oyo la puerta aplasto nuevamente a Chico Bestia.

Raven: ¬/////////////////¬ ¿de verdad piensas eso?

Chico Bestia¡si, te ves muy bien!

Raven miro su reloj y volvio a acomodar nuevamente la puerta en su lugar, tratando de encaysar sus emociones.

En eso que sucedia todo Cyborg fue mandado por Robin a ver si Raven no habia matado a Chico bestia.

Cyborg: espero que raven le haya tenido compasiona bestita...pero el saca demasiado de quicio, seguramente que ya lo desfiguro.

Cyborg no encontro nada de lo que habia imaginado al llegar a la habitacion de raven. Ambos estaban mirandose fijamente sin decir una palabra.

Cyborg: Oigan, no quiero interrumpir su concurso de miradas pero ya es hora de irnos.

Chico bestia¡Viejo¡No termine el desayuno!

Cyborg¡No te preocupes me comi tu parte!

Raven: Cierren el pico -toma un bolso negro- ya es hora de enfrentar el primer dia en una tonta escuela.

Los dos titanes la obedecieron sin decir una palabra. Cuando ya estaban todos en el auto T, comenzo el interminable viaje a la Secundaria Red Stone. Llegaron en 20 minutos a pesar del trafico y la congestion de las calles de Jump City.

Cuando el automovil se estaciono en frente de la secundaria, todos los estudiantes se sobresaltaron. Al parecer conocian el auto T y los que los ocupaban.

Los susurros comenzaron a notarse y se hicieron mas fuertes cuando los cinco titanes decendieron del automovil.

Los muchachos estaban embobados por las dos titanes, que se lucian por encima de las demas, y las chicas estaban sonrojadas por los tres titanes que se veian como el sueño de toda chica.

Los cinco avanzaron hasta llegar adentro de la secundaria. Era de estructura comun. llena de pasillos, casilleros y salones. No pudieron dar mas de dos pasos que un hombre robusto que llevaba un traje los alcanzo y ofrecio unos papeles. Era el director Johnson.

Director Johnson¡Bienvenidos, titanes! Aqui tienen su gruia de horarios, un mapa de la escuela y los nombres de todos los profesores que les daran clases. ¡Sientanse lo mas comodos posible!

Robin: Muchas gracias, director. Estoy seguro que nos manejaremos a la perfeccion en su escuela.

Director Johnson: eso espero, Robin. Ahora estos son sus casilleros.

El director los condujo a un pasillo donde estaban todos los salones de clase y mas casilleros.

Les indico cinco casilleros negros, con una "T" inscripta en ellos. Estaban uno al lado del otro, asi que no tendrian problemas para estar cerca.

Director Johnson: Bueno, titanes, disfruten de esta secundaria. Y dejenme decirles, Raven y Starfire, se ven hermosisimas, seguramente tendran admiradores en multitud. Nos vemos.

Johnson se alejo y desparecio entre la multitud. Los jovenes titanes se quedaron callados hasta que Cyborg rompio la tension.

Cyborg: Bueno, yo tengo clase de historia medieval. ¿Quien mas tiene eso?

Los cuatro titanes revisaron sus horarios pero dieron una señal de negativa con su cabeza.

Chico Bestia: Yo tengo Fisica

Raven: Yo estoy en la misma clase de fisica de Chico Bestia, lameantablemente.

Chico Bestia¡Oye¡Debes algrarte, querida Raven¡Te contare chistes durante la clase!

Raven: Estoy taaan impaciente por oirlos -respondio sarcastica-

Robin: A mi me toca literatura ¿Y a ti, Star?

Star: Lo mismo que a ti, Robin.

Cyborg: Entonces Raven estara con Bestita, tu con Star y yo no estare con nadie... ¡No es justo!

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

El timbre estridente indicaba el comienzo de un dia largo. Era la primera vez que todos los titanes sentian el vacio de dejar a sus compañeros. Apenas escucho el timbre Raven desplego sus emociones y la puerta de uno de los salones quedo incrustada el la pared.

Raven: Vamos, Chico Bestia, ya es hora de entrar a clases.

Chico Bestia sintio que su corazon latia estrepitosamente al sentir la mano de Raven tomar su brazo, a pesar de que haya sido con brusquedad, arrastrandolo al salon de clases.

Robin: Bueno, Star, tambien debemos ir a clases ¿no te parece?

Star: Si

Robin sonreia con rubor en su rostro mientras se ofrecia para llevar los libros de Starfire. Esta asintio, tambien con su rostro de color rojo.Cyborg despidio a sus dos amigos y se encamino a su salon.

Los salones estaban numerados, pero era facil perderse en la enorme escuela. Cyborg busco durante cinco minutos el salon 201, hasta que por fin dio con el.

Apenas puso un pie en el salon un profesor alto, de cabello totalmente blanco y expresion severa, lo recibio con una mirada seca.

Profesor: Vaya, al parecer uno de los titanes decidio unirsenoslo. Bien señor...

El hombre busco en la lista el nombre real de Cyborg pero este lo interrumpio.

Cyborg: No necesita publicar mi nombre real. Solo llameme Cyborg.

Profesor: Esta bien, señor Cyborg, tome asiento junto a la señorita Bumblebee -dijo resignado-

Cyborg¿Bum...Bumblebee?

Cyborg tomo un aspecto de tomate al voltear automaticamente y encontrarse con Bumblebee mas hermosa que nunca.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Nº 4: "Todavia no te olvido"

Los ojos de Cyborg y Bumblebee se encontraron. Ella estaba vestida con un sueter negro y amarillo, una falda negra suelta hasta las rodillas y botas de caña media color ambar.

El rostro de Cyborg no salia de su asombro (y su embobades), y se hizo obvio cuando llego a su asiento y Bumblebee lo saludo estrechando sus manos.

Bumblebee¡Que suerte que nos pusieron en el mismo salon de clases! Por lo que veo a ninguno de los otros titanes los pusieron en la misma clase que nosotros dos ¿Verdad?

Cyborg: Si, asi es. Pense que estarian solo los Jovenes Titanes del este. ¿Y a tu equipo tambien los pusieron en Red Stone?

Bumblebee: El resto de mi equipoya terminaron sus estudios secundarios. Solamente falto yo. -dijo sonriendo- A proposito te ves muy guapo con esa ropa

Cyborg: o////////////o De verdad piensas eso?

Bumblebee: En realidad siempre estas guapo ///////

Prodesor¡Señor Cyborg, Señorita Buemblebee¡Si quieren charlar pueden hacerlo en el almuerzo¡Ahora presten atencion en mi clase!

Cyborg y Bumblebee rieron muy despacio para que no los oyera su cascarrabias profesor. Mientras ellos seguian hablando durante la clase (ignorando al profesor), Raven y Chico Bestia lograban encontrar su salon.

Raven: Nuestro salon es el 103, Chico Bestia, no el 301.

Chico bestia: Eso es lo que quieren que pensemos, Raven. Ademas como sabes que tu mapa no esta mal?

Raven: Por que no lo estoy sosteniendo al reves ¬¬

Chico Bestia quedo apenado por ser tan tonto de haberse perdido el y ademas de haber perdido a Raven, que no lo dejaria vivir de tanto molestarlo con eso.

Raven: -suspira- Tendremos que hacerlo a mi modo. Chico bestia, toma mi mano.

Chico Bestia¡¿Q-q-q-uee?! o////////o

Raven: Usare mis poderes para llegar al dichoso salon.

Chico bestia: A-ah, e-e-sta bien.

A Chico bestia le temblaban las rodillas. No entendia esa reaccion tan tonta por algo tan comun, es decir, Raven era su amiga, no era como que estaba enamorado de ella ni nada por el estilo.

Raven: Apurate, Chico Bestia.

El titubeo un moemtno pero finalmente tomo la mano de Raven, quien ya habia volado la mitad de las puertas del pasillo.

Cuando por fin llegaron al salon, los alumnos los miraban de manera extraña. Una profesora de cabello rubio fue quien rompio la tension.

Profesora: Vaya, vaya, por fin decidieron unirsenos, par de tortolos.

Cuando la profesora agrego la frse "par de tortolos", ambos supieron que algo estaba mal. Se miraron incredulos y descubrieron que sus manos todavia seguian unidas. Se soltaron el uno del otro con cierto color rojo en el rostro y la puerta del salon salio volando.

Profesora: Bien, continuemos con la clase. Señorita...Raven, sientese junto al señor Matt y usted, señor Garfield, sientese detras de la señorita Raven.

Raven miro a la profesora y esta se percato de que no le habia indicado quien era Matt. La mujer movio su indice hacia un muchacho muy apuesto, de ojos azules, cabello ambar y un rostro muy tierno. Raven formo una mueca en su rostro y se sento.

Chico Bestia sintio que una furia invadia su cuerpo. La manera en que Raven habia mirado a ese tal Matt no le agradaba y la manera en que el la miraba, mucho menos. Igualmente tomo asiento detras de Raven sin decir una palabra.

Durante la clase, Chico Bestia habia intentado llamar la atencion de Raven, pero esta lo ignoraba y repondia con sarcasmo.

Pero la gota que rebalso el vaso fue, sin lugar a dudas, el intento de el tal Matt de besar a Raven.

Habria sido durante la explicacion de una teoria. La profesora explicaba todo con esquemas en el pizarron y debia voltear para escribir en el.

Matt miraba fijamente a Raven bajo la mirada asesina de Chico Bestia. Raven, quien ya habia sentido anteriormente su mirada, volteo para devolversela.

El rubio se acerco con brusquedad a ella y tomo su rostro entre dos de sus dedos, mientras lo acercaba furtivamente a sus labios. Raven intentaba librarse de los brazos de el, pero le era imposible. Le ordenaba que la dejara en paz pero no lo hacia.

Chico Bestia exploto. No resistio y su furia se hizo tan grande que se tranformo automaticamente en un leopardo. Bajo los gritos de sus compañeros que llamaron la atencion de la profesora, se abalanzo sobre Matt y gruñio con fuerza sobre su rostro.

Raven no tuvo mas que sacar a chico bestia de encima de Matt, por mucho que le haya desagradado el intento del joven de besarla.

Intento usar su tipica telequinesis pero por alguna razon, esto no funciono.

Debio abalanzarse sobre Chico Bestia, para que soltara a Matt. Raven quedo arriba de Chico Bestia. Los primeros 5 minutos ambos estuvieron inconscientes, solo luego de ese lapso de tiempo despertaron y encontraron sus rostros amablemente apoyados uno encima del otro. Se sonrojaron tanto que bestia ya no tenia ni un rastro de su pigmentacion verde. Rapidamente se separaron. Lo mas extraño fue que nada exploto ni salio volando a causa de las emociones de Raven. Quien noto un artefacto extraño junto a la puerta y deducio que seria algun artefacto que bloqueaba sus poderes, que eran los mas peligrosos.

Profesora: Señor y Señorita, se han ganado una visita a la oficina del director ¡Ya!

Los dos titanes salieron del aula un poco confundidos. Ya en la oficina del director, Raven estaba mas calmada y tranquila.

Raven: Yo podia encargarme sola, Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia¡Unos segundos mas y el te hubiese...te hubiese...!

Raven¿Besado?

Chico Bestia¡Si!

Raven¿Y acaso te importa?

Chico Bestia: B--b--bueno...y-yo...s-s-s-s-s-s-si m-me importa...

Una silla explota.

Chico Bestia: Me importas mas de lo que crees, Raven.

Raven no sabia con exactitud lo que debia decir o hacer. Ella sabia a la perfeccion que el sentimiento que su madre le habia prohibido que sintiera, aquel tan fuerte y destructivo en su caso, era nada mas y nada menos que el amor. Raven no pudo mas, alzo su mano y la blandio hasta dar una bofetada a la persona que ella amaba. Con lagrimas en los ojos Raven miro a Chico Bestia, quien tocaba con una mano su mejilla izquierda.

Raven: A pesar de que lo has vivido, a pesar de que ves cada dia como mis poderes causan destruccion...a pesar de todo eso... ¡no comprendes que no debo tener ese sentimiento ni ningun otro en mi corazon!

Chico Bestia: Yo no elegi lo que siento, Raven.

Director: Señorita Roth, Señor Garfield, siganme por favor.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando oyeron la voz de su director. No sabian cuanto tiempo llevaba encamarado en la puerta, ni mucho menos, cuanto de su cdiscusion habia oido. Igualmente se levantaron de sus asientos y entraron en la oficina.

La habitacion era de tamaño mediano. Habian muchisimas ventanas lo que facilitaba que uno se perdiera en el esplendido paisaje de el jardin interno de Red Stone. En medio del lugar habia un enorme escritoria de caoba, una silla Luis XV, dos sillas mas y cientos de estanterias, de madera tambien.

Director: Tomen asiento, por favor.

Ambos se dejaron caer en las silla que eran muy acolchadas.

Director: La profesora Thompson los ha enviado ¿Verdad?

Raven: Asi es

Director: Utilizaron sus poderes contra otro alumno y contra ustedes mismos... titanes no pretendo que finjan ser normales, pero al menos podrian intentar no hacer ninguna escenita de celos, ni de ninguna otra cosa.

Chico Bestia¡No fue una escenita de celos!

Director: Lo que fuere, ya estan avisados. La proxima vez que los reciba aqui se les aplicara el castgio necesario. Pueden irse.

Chico Bestia y Raven se retiraron. Al salir, Star y Robin estaban aguardando en el pasillo donde estaban sus casilleros. Raven paso de largo y se dirigio directamente al baño de mujeres. Star la siguio. Los tdos titanes quedaron solos.

Robin¿Que fue lo que sucedio?

Chico Bestia: Un idiota intento...intento...intento...inetnto besar a Raven.

Robin: o.o' ¡¿QUE¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO RAVEN¡¿NO LO MATO VERDAD?!

Chico Bestia: Intervine antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo. Lo malo fue que intervine como leopardo.

Robin¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!

Chico Bestia: No te preocupes, Raven me detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo pedazos.

Robin: Chico Bestia estas enamorado de Raven ¿Verdad?

Chico Bestia: Yo...

(n/a: recomiendo leer este fic escuchando early bird - arjuna, Inuyasha 4º theme song movie, kuuki to hoshi - arjuna)


End file.
